One Year
by kasumi misuto
Summary: "Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun ya?"/"Baka! Ini belum sampai satu tahun!"/"Tapi kan ini sudah mau ganti tahun ajaran kan, Sensei?"


One Year

.

.

Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo semata.

.

"Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun ya?"/"Baka! Ini belum sampai satu tahun!"/"Tapi kan ini sudah mau ganti tahun ajaran kan, _Sensei_?"

.

.

.

Suasana kos-kosan cowok yang merupakan sekian dari banyaknya mahasiswa Universitas Karakura sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Namun ketika sang ketua muncul dengan membawa toa yang sebelumnya bertempat di mushola belakang kontrakan,seketika itu juga muncullah para penghuni yang takut disemprot sang ketua.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan membahas rapat bulanan. Kira, berapa pengeluaran kontrakan kita bulan kemarin kalau dibandingkan dengan bulan ini? Ada surplus atau malah terjun bebas?" tanya Iba yang merupakan sang 'ketua' yang juga seorang pejuang skripsi yang mau wisuda.

"Kurasa…. Bentar-bentar… oh, surplus kali ini. Soalnya Omaeda sering ada di kontrakan," ucap Kira sambil melihat-lihat buku catatan pengeluaran dan pemasukan para penghuni. Yang lain malah mencari-cari sang mahasiswa prodi tata boga yang ternyata masih sibuk dengan resep baru di rumah temannya.

"Gimana keadaan fasilitas lain? Listrik? Kompor gas? Elpiji? Ada yang sudah usang dan mau diganti?"

"Oh…. Bentar-bentar…enggak ada boss! Semuanya sip!" ucap si rambut merah yang duduk bersila dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Semuanya sudah ya…. Terus rapat ini enaknya diisi apa?" ucap Iba sambil berpose mikir. Yang lain hanya menunggu jawaban. Tiba-tiba saja Yumichika muncul sambil menjentikkan jari di samping Ikkaku.

"Gimana kalau cerita masalah cinta kita. Sudah lama nih kita enggak cerita masalah-masalah kaya gitu. Terakhir kita cerita masalah keuangan waktu SMA dulu. Gimana-gimana?!"

"Cinta ya…"

"Masalahnya aku masih jomblo…"

"Masalahnya…."

Tiba-tiba saja Iba malah angguk-angguk dan setuju-setuju saja. Melihat dirinya yang paling tua disini membuatnya ingin nostalgia dengan cara mendengarkan curhatan kouhai-nya.

"Yah… enggak usah lah…"

"Gini aja. Make undian saja biar adil…"ucap Ichigo sambil membawa botol kaca bekas kecap yang didapatkannya dari lemari bahan makanan.

"Yah elu! Situ mah enak udah dapet Rukia!" ucap Renji agak sewot. Ichigo malah bersikap sok sombong.

"Daripada elu yang katanya dari dulu mau nembak Rukia ujung-ujungnya kecantol ama Jackie. Gimana perkembangannya ama tuh cewek dari sastra Jerman?" ucap Ichigo dengan nada meledek. Renji mulai panas dan pertengkaran hampir terjadi jikalau sebuah Teflon tidak menghalangi muka mereka berdua.

"Hisagi! Ngapain ikutan!"

"Emang enggak boleh? Kalian tahu? Tadi aku habis berkerja bakti membersihkan kamar mandi dan cuci piring serta alat masak yang didiemin selama dua hari."

"Pantesan situ tepar pas disuruh kumpul," ucap Ikkaku sambil sweatdrop. Yang lain malah pura-pura tidak merasa bersalah.

"Ne, jadi apa agendanya di rapat kali ini?" tanya Hisagi. Iba menjelaskan dengan panjang kali lebar dan tinggi.

"Sou ka…"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Ichigo memutar botol yang berada di tengah. Dan entah kenapa botol itu berhenti dan menunjuk ke arah Hisagi. Hisagi sendiri hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Woah! Bakalan seru nih! Cinta segitiga my men!" ucap Yumichika sambil berkilau-kilau ke arah Hisagi. Membuat hisagi agak menjauh.

"Yang ditunjuk oleh botol ini akan bercerita mengenai romansa mereka. Entah itu curhat maupun minta solusi."

"Kok tiba-tiba melenceng gitu?" tanya Hisagi was-was.

"Gimana hubunganmu dengan salah satu dosen filosofi itu? Yang namanya Tousen kalau gak salah?" tanya Iba. Hisagi malah ber-'heh' ria. Dapet darimana tuh info? Walah, kalau ketahuan Ken-sensei bisa bahaya!

Ups.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?"

"Heh! Aku itu anak filosofi tingkat akhir. Tentu saja aku tahu seluk beluk daerahku sendiri. Lagipula dia terlihat begitu perhatian padamu."

"Maa…. Aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang Sensei saja. Yah, seperti tutor gitu… shishou juga bisa…" ucap Hisagi sambil menimbang-nimbang. Para audience malah cengo.

"Wah berita nih! Padahal tuh dosen terlihat perhatian banget sama kamu. Bahkan orang baru kenal aja pasti udah bisa nebak kalau dia sebenarnya punya rasa sama kamu!"

"Sou desuka?"

"UAPAA!"

"Elu beneran enggak nyadar ya? Yah…. Tipe-nya Hisagi kan beda…"

"Tipe orang yang kau sukai itu yang straight-forward ya?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

Hisagi hanya bisa mengingat festival waktu itu. Orang itu… entah karena takdir yang begitu gila hingga mempertemukan mereka. Berkali-kali dia harus cengo karena menemukan orang bersurai perak itu di tempat yang tidak terduga.

Melihat Hisagi yang tersenyum sendiri membuat Renji menarik kesimpulan mengenai kejadian kemarin. Dimana dirinya dapat melihat dua orang yang bertatapan dari jarak jauh. Yah, si Hisagi dan si surai perak itu…

Jangan-jangan….

"Jangan bilang kamu suka sama dosen yang ngajar pendidikan kewarganegaraan di kelas kita?!" ucap Renji. Yang lain pada syok karena baru kali ini mereka bisa mendengar 'berita' se-hot ini.

Hisagi malah menoleh ke arah lain. Membuat semua terlihat jelas. Tiba-tiba saja yang lain pada menoleh ke arah Kira yang notabene-nya adalah teman sekamar Hisagi. Kira hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

Lalu dia mengangguk.

"APUAA!"

.

Flashback on

"Hisagi! Ayo ke alun-alun Karakura! Katanya ada festival gitu! Ayo cepetan sebelum disuruh jaga kos-kosan!" ucap Renji sambil menarik-narik Hisagi yang baru saja pulang kuliah.

"He? Aku enggak bawa yukata."

"Karakura itu beda ama kampong halaman kita alias Seiretei! Disana kita bisa makek baju bebas kok! Udah cuci muka aja! Gak usah ganti baju! Cepetan gih!"

"Iya bentar dulu. Aku mau lihat KRS, siapa tahu besok ada pretest…"

"Walah-walah…. Kau itu gara-gara sekamar ama Kira jadi ketularan virus 'doom and gloom'-nya ya…"

Dan dengan tenaga yang masih ada,mereka berjalan kaki menuju alun-alun yang jaraknya 1 km. saking disuruh cepat-cepat oleh Renji, Hisagi malah masih memakai pakaiannya dari kampus hanya saja dia telah melepas almamater-nya. Bahkan tas ransel-nya jadi ikut terbawa gara-gara Renji.

Namun gara-gara sering membawa tas ransel akhirnya Hisagi tidak mempermasalahkannya.

.

.

"Ikut festival? Emang kau mau menyuruhku untuk jadi tukang tabuh drum seperti dulu? Enak saja!"

"Ayolah Kensei… kamu enggak kasian sama keponakanmu yang unyu ini? Nanti kalo ilang gimana coba?"

"Kau itu sudah mahasiswi tingkat akhir, ngapain ngajak-ajak main ke festival segala? Besok aku ada waktu mengajar! Pergi sendiri sana!"

"Walah…. Ayolah Kensei-jisan! Masak enggak mau nemenin ponakannya sendiri sih? Nanti kalau udah sampai disana aku bakalan gabung sama yang lainnya. Lagian aku udah janjian ama Lisa. Tinggal anterin aja deh…"

Sang asisten dosen hanya memandang absen nama dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh pada keponakannya yang sudah guling-guling tidak karuan di lantai. Matanya tertarik pada sebuah nama dari mahasiswa jurusan pendidikan bahasa Jepang.

Hisagi…

Shuuhei?

Ii ne…. kono namae…

"Moshi-moshi… ini Kaa-chan ya.. ano ne.. Ken-jisan…"

"Wakata! Wakata! Kutemani!"

.

Hisagi hanya memasang ekspresi lelah ketika melihat Renji yang menyerbu stan yang menjual kacamata. Tuh orang bener-bener penggila kacamata sejati. Untung saja Ichigo tidak ketularan. Sambil iseng melihat-lihat, dia menemukan anak-anak dari Universitas tetangga sedang promosi Kendo.

Kendo,ka?

Kalau kusarigama aku baru mau…

Dan ketika dia memikirkan kusarigama, malah ada stan yang sedang promosi. Iseng-iseng didekatinya dan diperhatikannya teknik-teknik yang ada. Tiba-tiba saja bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Tertarik ya? Oh, kudengar dari Kira kau dulu mahir dalam Kusarigama ya? Pantesan nimbrungnya kesini," ucap Renji sambil melihat-lihat dan ber-'wow' ria melihat atraksi para pemain. Hisagi hanya menaikkan sebelah bahunya lalu pergi meninggalkan stan dengan Renji yang membuntutinya.

"Acaranya belum selesai lho."

"Males, udah tahu jalan teknik-nya."

"Satsuga….."

"Biasa saja gih."

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Hisagi merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Jangan-jangan Renji sedang dalam mode jahil hari ini. Namun yang menepuknya adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar bersurai perak.

.

Ketika sampai di tempat yang dituju, sebenarnya Kensei sudah ingin pulang dan kembali dengan pekerjaannya berupa menelaah makalah murid-muridnya yang telah menggunung di meja kerja. Namun ketika melihat seseorang yang begitu kritis memperhatikan sebuah atraksi kusarigama, membuatnya terhipnotis untuk memandangnya serta memandang apa yang dipandang olehnya.

Kusarigama,ka?

Kalau judo sih aku baru mau.

Maa… itu sudah kegiatan lama yang telah berlalu.

Orang tua sepertiku mau judo bareng mahasiswa ingusan yang begituan?

Ketika dia sampai di stan itu, bocah bersurai gelap itu malah menghilang bersama temannya. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang menarik perhatiannya.

Bagian belakang tas anak itu terbuka dengan dompet yang terbuka pula. Jangan bilang anak ingusan itu kehilangan uang tanpa sadar. Temannya yang bersurai merah itupun juga tidak menyadari apapun kali itu.

Dia pun menepuk bahu si anak itu.

Namun matanya tertarik dengan kartu mahasiswa yang terselip disana. Namanya…

'Hisagi Shuuhei'

Jadi ini anaknya?

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mata mereka berpapasan dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Kensei menunjuk bagian tas-nya yang terbuka.

"Tasmu terbuka."

"Oh.. arigatou gozaimasu," ucap anak itu sambil membungkuk dalam. Si surai merah malah sibuk menutupkan resleting tas-nya sambil menggerutu mengenai kecerobohannya.

Dari situlah awal pertemuan mereka.

Flashback off

.

"Cuma gitu doang? Apa-apaan tuh pertemuan. Kau juga Renji, kau kan jadi saksi hidup disana. Kenapa enggak bilang-bilang?" ucap yumichika dengan semangat berkibar. Renji malah ngeles.

"Mana kutahu kalo pertemuan yang begituan jadi awalnya kisah pacaran mereka!" ucap Renji. Yang lain malah menghela napas.

"Gak kusangka tipe-mu yang begituan,Hisagi. Pantesan Tousen kalah. Orang tipe-nya hisagi yang berutal-brutal gitu," komen Ichigo. Ikkaku hanya manggut-manggut.

Hisagi malah membulatkan matanya hingga terlihat hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Kira yang mengetahui hal itu segera mengklarifikasinya.

"Ano… sebenarnya mereka belum pacaran sih. Cuma masih dalam lingkaran hubungan antara mahasiswa dan dosen. Kan ya enggak elit kalo ada skandal," ucap Kira sambil menyesap teh hijau yang sudah keburu dingin.

Forum pun kembali heboh.

"Maa…. Aku juga merasa tidak enak gitu."

"Hm… biar kukasih tahu, Hisagi. Dia masih belum menjabat sebagai seorang dosen. Dia masih seorang asisten dosen," ucap Iba yang ternyata lagi mikir sejak tadi. Muguruma Kensei adalah asisten untuk dosen pendidikan kewarganegaraan yang bernama Kisuke Urahara.

"Yang bener?" ucap Renji tidak percaya. Yah, Renji merupakan tipe mahasiswa yang suka duduk di pojok dan tertidur akibat begadang tugas di malam sebelumnya.

"Namun masih terasa tidak enak juga…"

"Terus yang Tousen–sensei dikemanain emangnya? Mah, dia juga gengsi gitu buat ngakuin perasaannya. Cuma dia nuangin perasaannya dengan cara lain," ucap Ikkaku. Yang lain menatapnya penuh rasa tak percaya.

"HEH! Gini-gini gua juga ngerti masalah cinta!"

"Iya iya… kami semua percaya…" ucap Ichigo sinis. Dan terjadilah pergumulan keras yang disemangati oleh Renji.

Kira menoleh para Hisagi yang berpura-pura menyemangati yang lain. Pandangan Kira cukup membuat Hisagi menoleh.

"Ne, jadi gimana?"

"Maa… akan kusimpan selamanya. Lagi pula sudah waktunya ganti semester. Jadi kemungkinan besar kita tidak akan bertemu lagi karena fakultas yang berbeda. Jadi akan kuusahakan."

"Usahakan apa? Memendamnya? Bagaimana kalau dia juga begitu."

"Aku tidak bisa melangkahi garis batas formalitas dan kesopanan."

"Sou… ganbatte na," ucap Kira sambil menghabiskan teh hijaunya yang tinggal separuh.

"Aa…"

.

.

.

"Nah, begitulah prinsip dari pendidikan kewarganegaraan di Negara kita. Nah, sekarang kalian membuat makalah sebagai tugas akhir. Isinya mengenai pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang sering kita temui. Lebih tepatnya studi kasus. Makin terancam nyawa kalian, makin besar nilai yang kalian dapatkan. Sekian kuliah hari ini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan," ucap Kensei sambil mematikan laptopnya.

Matanya tak sengaja melirik ke arah salah satu mahasiswanya. Para mahasiswi mengeluh akibat tugas yang diberikan terlalu berat. Sedangkan sosok itu hanya kembali focus. Beberapa minggu terakhir sosok itu bersikap lebih dingin dari biasanya. Padahal dia ingin yang lebih dari itu.

Namun dia juga menyadari batas antara mahasiswa dan dosen.

Setelah beberapa minggu mengenalnya, Kensei yakin kalau anak itu merupakan anak yang menjunjung tinggi formalitas. Apalagi kalau posisinya beginian. Pastilah dia segan dan belum lagi rumor-rumor yang beredar.

Dicoba didekati, tapi dia malah menjauh…

Susah bener dah..

Namun dia tahu kalau jiwa-jiwa Hisagi masih dalam tipe 'bocah'. Tentu saja masih polos dan belum tahu apa-apa (abaikan penampilannya yang agak 'urakan'). Dan dia juga tidak mengetahui orientasi dari anak itu.

Namun semakin sering bertatap muka membuatnya semakin ingin menemuinya. Apakah ini rasa ingin tahu ataukah rasa yang lain?

Memikirkan hal begitu rumit membuatnya memijat pelipis kanannya secara perlahan. Pusing banget dah memikirkan kisah yang rumit begini. Lebih baik dia membuat study kasus yang berbahaya daripada terus memandangi sosok yang begitu menarik di matanya itu.

Dia segera keluar kelas ketika melihat surai hijau yang melambai di luar kelas. Kenapa si Mashiro itu malah dateng kesini? Ada urusan apa sih tuh anak?

Ketika keluar, Mashiro segera menarik lengan Kensei dan memintanya untuk turun ke taman depan fakultas. Dengan muka yang masih cengo, dia mau-mau saja disuruh untuk berpura-pura duduk di samping…

Walah, ternyata orang yang disampingnya adalah Hirako shinji. Sesama asdos yang mengajar di kelas yang berbeda.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kau dateng kesini. Lihat tuh, sosok idamanmu mau direbut orang. Cepetan nyatain cinta bro! keburu disambet sama tuh Dosen!" ucap Hirako sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan dengan dagunya.

Kensei menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk dan menemukan Hisagi yang membungkuk di depan Tousen-sensei. Kenal darimana tuh anak sama Tousen? Dan, kenapa sampai-sampai…

Perasaannya makin bergemuruh ketika melihat Tousen yang menyuruh Hisagi untuk berdiri dan bersikap biasa. Dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah Hisagi yang bersikap malu-malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Manis….

Pemandangan yang begitu indah di matanya segera berubah ketika sang Dosen yang bernama Kaname Tousen mengelus dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hisagi.

UAPA!

Hirako sudah ber-evil smirk ria. Enggak sia-sia rencananya dan rencana Mashiro untuk mengajak Kensei dan memanas-manasi tuh orang. Pasalnya, dalam geng Vizard Cuma tuh orang yang setia menjomblo dengan alasan kerjaan dan study.

Dan kalau lagi numpuk, malah ngamuk.

Dan ngamuknya ke anggota geng sesama Vizard… T_T

"Cepetan sambet gih! Keburu kesambet. Daripada tuh anak jadi cinta karena terbiasa dengan tuh dosen dan elu malah gigit jari dan ngamuk ke kita," ucap Yadomaru Lisa yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Mashiro. Mashiro manggut-manggut.

"Cepetan tembak! Ken-jisan!"

"Wakata! Wakata! Tapi enggak sekarang juga kale!"

.

.

Desakan-desakan dari para Vizard yang lain membuat kepalanya mau meledak. Kali ini dia merasa menyesal ketika memasuki geng bocah-bocah S2 Universitas Karakura yang bernamakan Vizard.

Semenjak pulang ke kos-kosan, dia sudah dibandrol pertanyaan mengenai siapa anak itu? Apakah cakep? Brutal? Straight forward? Seperti dirinya?

Dan langkah kakinya menuju ke sebuah festival. Kalau diingat-ingat, pertama kali dia 'menemukan' Hisagi adalah di festival yang sejenis dengan ini. Hm, pertemuan yang cukup kocak hingga membuatnya menarik sudut kanan bibirnya seperti saat ini.

"Cepetan gih! Walah… ngapain malah mampir ke toko kacamata?!"

Pandangannya segera beredar ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan kepala berwarna jeruk Sunkist. Namun yang begitu menarik perhatiannya adalah orang yang berada di sebelahnya.

Itu Hisagi kan?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih waras."

"Apa-apaan tuh muka?! Maksudmu masih waras gimana?"

"Yah, melihat temanmu yang hampir mirip capung disana dan dirimu yang masih normal padahal kalian berdua sekamar…."

"Jahat banget lu!"

Sudut bibirnya terangkat lagi. Ternyata inilah Hisagi ketika jauh dari formalitas. Dia menyukai tampangnya yang ekspresif yang begitu mengalir bersama kata-kata yang begitu straight-forward namun tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

Dan wajahnya merupakan poin tambahan bak huruf A yang masih memiliki tanda plus di belakangnya. Dan Kensei memantapkan hatinya.

Dia harus mendapatkan Hisagi malam ini!

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Author's note:

Yeah, gomen buat pairing yaio-nya yang kelihatan crack. Entah kenapa ketika melihat episode bleach yang tentang Arrancar arc, jadi kepengen bikin fanfic ini.

Kritik dan saran Kasumi persilahkan. Douzo…

Lagipula Kasumi masih terlalu baru dalam fanfic fandom bleach ini…. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya…

See ya at the next chapter….


End file.
